7th_dragon_2020fandomcom-20200215-history
7th Dragon III Code:VFD
The fourth and currently final chapter of the 7th Dragon saga, in the same continuity of 7th Dragon, 7th Dragon 2020 and 7th Dragon 2020-II, it connects all the timelines up till now and allows the player to travel from the present of Tokyo UE, to the ancient past of Atlantis and the future of Eden. Plot In the year UE77 (2100 AD), about 80 years after the events of 2020, Tokyo has been rebuilt and the Dragons gone. The player is a regular citizen until one day a casual visit to the 7th Encount virtual reality game center at Tokyo Big Site opens a new story... System * 3D character models are revamped to make characters look taller, rather than the previous 2020 SD size of characters in-game. The game is for Nintendo 3DS game console only. * Making use of the 3DS' Dual screen feature, 7th Dragon III has a new "Buddy" and "Union" System utilized in battle, this feature allows for in-battle assisting attacks and de/buff effects from the player's reserve units. This is accessed by using the options on the touch screen and can only be selected after a certain number of turns. * The 3DS button response is slightly slow, due to the slower processor of the 3DS in comparison with the PSP or PSVITA, making button responses take a second or two longer to be brought up. in comparison to the 2020 series. * Miwa Shirow and sasakure.UK return as main character designer and primary music writer. * Hatsune Miku does not return as a collaboration character in III; the opening theme is instead sung by the Japanese singer Annabel. * Eden, the world setting from the first game returns and is revealed to be the far-off future planet Earth. * Atlantis, the ancient city which was the original home of the Rucier race, before sinking from the True Dragon Nyala's attacks, makes its first appearance when time traveled to. * The Rucier race returns again in story and usable character models. * Several classes are combined and upgraded/revamped and renamed. Samurai is confirmed to remain a selectable class, while God Hand is an upgraded version of Destroyer class. The Hacker class has been fused with the Trickster class to create the revamped Agent class which focuses on hacking and aerial gun attacks. The Psychic class has been essentially changed/reverted to Mage. The Samurai class now is able to use a single Katana in which Iai stance is accessible (now without needing to use a skill or accessory to enter Iai stance, merely needing to use a Iai specific skill), or the new Dual Swords style. Both styles of play are accessible by changing weapons and have their own unique Hi-Ougi and skills. *There are a total of 8 classes and 32 character models (excluding DLC, which raises the available models by about 4) and 40 battle voices available. These 8 classes are Samurai, God-Hand, Agent, Duelist, Rune-Knight, Fortuner, Mage, and Banisher. Each character model has 3 color swaps. *Murakumo is no longer the player's company; the player works for Nodens Enterprises which aims to complete the Dragon Chronicle. Nodens is the name of a Celtic deity of healing, the sea, hunting, and dogs. In place of the former main dragon assault force Murakumo, is the ISDF, International Self-Defense Force, which takes inspiration from the JSDF. Videos Additional Information * Due to Imagepoch's bankruptcy and subsequent closure, 7th Dragon III Code:VFD is developed and published directly by SEGA. As Imagepoch's former developers left for employment after the bankruptcy, it is likely that at least some were rehired by SEGA for the game's development. * According to multiple JPN sources such as gamer.ne and famitsu, this is the final chapter in the series. * In an gamer.ne interview with game developer Kawabata, he states that 7th Dragon III was made in the manner of a final chapter in the series. When asked about further series expansion that " while room for expansion was not the focus this time around, he wants the players to enjoy the game this year 2015 and to please expect more from his team later on. (http://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201510150066/) * Originally, a held name, 7th Dragon 2020 3rd Encount was made in 2012, but eventually became 7th Dragon III Code: VFD, straying away from the 2020 decade time setting. The unused title 3rd Encount (which is already used in-game in katakana), was then renamed as 7th Encount and used as the Code: VFD's in-game virtual reality system name; the game being a virtual recreation of the Flowaro and Mamono infested Sky Tower which was the first stage in 2020-II, where players of the virtual game can hunt virtual Mamono and if deemed having potential S-Rank prowess, allowed to fight against virtual dragons. http://seventhdragon3.wikia.com/wiki/7th_Dragon_III_Code:VFD_Wikia[[Category:7th Dragon 2020]] Category:7th Dragon 2020-II Category:7th Dragon Category:Game Category:7th Dragon III Code:VFD Category:Characters